Can You hear
by Ichikawa soma
Summary: Pertemuan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno membuat dua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda ini - Sasuke dan Sakura- terlihat terkejut dengan hasil percakapan antara ke dua kepala keluarga itu. Akankah perjodohan ini akan berlangsung dengan baik, mengingat perbandingan antara ke dua manusia itu berbeda karakter? Ok,,, Happy Reading minnnaaa!
1. Chapter 1

Haiiiii….. Rien datang berkunjung menjadi AUTHOR newbie. Salam kenal….

Semoga karya GEJE bin ABAL ini di terima dan mendapat respon yang lumayan BAGUS ('o')\

NARUTO milik paman Masashi Kishimoto, Rien hanya meminjamnya saja.

OKE!

Happy Reading…. XD

.

Apa kalian tahu, sebelumnya hidup ku sungguh luar biasa menyenangkan.

Apa yang tak ku miliki?

Aku punya wajah yang sangat tampan seperti Dewa, mobil sport merah mampu membuat orang menatapnya iri, pekerjaan mapan dibeberapa perusahaan milik Ayah, sebuah apartemen dengan fasilitas terjamin peralatannya, dan beberapa teman kencan yang mampu membuat laki-laki manapun meneteskan air liurnya. Singkatnya, dunia ku benar-benar luar biasa sempurna.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Ayah mengatakan ide yang luar biasa gilanya dengan perintah ajaib bin abal yang yidak masuk akal, bias-bisanya 'Perjodohan' keluar dari bibirnya. Aku dipaksa menikah dengan perempuan yang sama sekali bukan kekasihku. Sekali lagi, menikah dengan perempuan yang bukan kekasihku.

Ku pikir Ayah hanya bercanda, apa iya beliau tega menyuruh ku menikah dengan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal sebelumya, bahkan aku tak yakin pilihan Ayah akan seperti criteria yang aku inginkan. Tapi Ayah memang tidak sedang bercanda, tentulah aku tahu bagaimana mimiknya saat serius atau sedang dalam keadaan bercanda. Hidup selama dua puluh lima tahun menjada anaknya pastilah aku paham benar bagaimana sifatnya.

"Kamu kira Ayah tidak tahu bagaimana kamu selama ini menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa perempuan?" tuturnya masih dengan raut muka yang serius.

"Memilih kekasih itu perlu, aku tidak mau salah ambil seorang istri nantinya," kilah ku membeladiri. "berganti-ganti pasangan itu wajar, apa Ayah ingin suatu saat nanti mempunyai menantu yang modelnya suka menghamburkan uang dengan percuma? Akan lebih baik puts sekarang daripada cerai nantinya." Alasan aslinya sih aku sudah muak dengan tingkah mereka yang terlewat manja itu. Mana mungkin aku yang sebagai keturunrn Uchiha bisa tahan dengan wanita seperti itu? yang benar saja!

"Yang seperti itu kamu bilang memilih, Sasuke? Jangan main-main dengan yang namanya sebuah hubungan Sasuke. Kau seorang Uchiha, Penus terakhir perusahaan Ayah." Murka. Sang kelapa rumah tangga dari keluarga Uchiha terlihat sangat marah," contoh kakak mu Itachi, dia sudah mapan dengan denagn pekerjaannya dan juga keluarganya. Di umurmu yang sekarang seharusnya kamu sudah mantab bersikap, serius menjalankan bisnis dan bertindaklah selayaknya laki-laki dewasa."

Dalam hati aku mengeram kesal, kenapa harus membawa kakak dalam masalah ini. Dan kenapa ibuku -Uchiha Mikoto- hanya diam saja tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk membela ku. Keterlaluan!

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Ayah mendengus , lalu beranjak mengambil posisi tepat dihadapanku yang sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri menatapku.

"Jadi, ada berapa perempuan yang kau miliki, Sasuke?" kaget, aku terkejut saat Ayah melontarkan pertanyaan itu. "Sasuke?" panggilnya

"Hanya dua, bukan urusan sepele 'kan?" jawabku santai, padahal masih ada banyak perempuan yang sering aku ajan kencan.

"Bukan urusan sepele kamu bilang, kamu bias merusak reputasi Ayah dan dirimu sendiri! Janagn dikira kelakuanmu tidak menimbulkan dampak Sasuke"

Benar, seperti halnya Shion, dia adalah mantan kekasihku yang sudah ku campakan beberapa minggu yang lalu karena tingkahnya yang membuatku mungkin aku bisa tahan dengan wanita maniak belanja seperti itu. Yaa... meskipun keluaganya adalah Bahkan rekan bisnis Ayah yang ikut andil dalam pembangunan perusahaan di New York. Apa boleh buat, kan?

"Sudahlah Ayah, Sasuke masih berumur dua pulh lima tahun jadi wajar jika ia memilih pasangan." Inilah yang aku tunggu, pembelaan dari ibu ku. Mikoto. Sedangkan Ayah menghela nafas berat.

" Baik, mungkin aku memang salah tapi perempuan itu juga memang tidak lolos seleksi"

"Alasan! Jangan mencari pembenaran, untuk ukuran orang normal, pacaran 3-5 kali seumur hidup itu sudah cukup. Tapi kalau berpuluh-puluh kali… itu abnormal."

Apa? Aku keturunan Uchiha di bilang abnormal?!

"Abnormal?! Maksud Ayah?" aku mulai terpancing dan tersinggung

"Kamu harus menikah tahun ini, dan Ayah sudah mempunyai calon yang tepat untuk sifat keras kepalamu itu. Ayah tak menerima penolakan Sasuke." Setelah melontarkan ucapannya Ayah segera beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang aku tahu pasti aku terlihat sangat syok denagn wajah tegang seketika. Bahkan aku tak sempat menolak atau bertanya seperti apa criteria perempuan yang Ayah pilihkan.

Astagaaa! Duniaku terasa berada di bawah

Sedangkan Ibu ku hanya tersenyum pasrah mendengar rencana Ayah saat itu. Aku menggerap prustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambut raven ku yang tadi terlihat rapid an sekarang terlihat berantakan kerena ulah tanganku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Di usia ku yang masih dua puluh lima tahun aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku akan di jodohkan denagn seorang perempuan yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu ada beberapa temanku yang juga seumuran denganku yang sudah mempunyai seorang istri atau memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar sangan mereka cintai. Contohnya sih Dobe, bahkan dia sudah mempunyai seorang istri . bahkan terakhir yang ku dengar jika istrinya Hintata tengah mengandung satu bulan.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Teme?"

"Hn"

"Aku tak butuh jawaban -hn- darimu"

"Hn"

"Kau memang abnormal Teme." Lagi, subah 2 kali aku mendengar ada yang mengatakan aku abnormal.

Kulirik Naruto tajam,tapi percuma saja karena ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan aura yang terpancar dalam diriku. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat wajanya berpaling melihatku dan menepukpelan pundak ku. "kau kenapa sih Teme, ku perhatikan sejak tadi kau terlihat aneh."

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe" jawab ku

"Kau ada masalah? Mungkin aku isa membantu mu" tawar Naruto.

Hela nafas, apa sebaiknya aku menceritakan hal ini pada sih Dobe. Bukankah dai jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke dengan terpaksa menceritakan semua yang saat itu menggangu pikirannya. Dan apa kalian tahu, bagaimana reasi seorang pemuda berambut duren itu?

"APAAAA!" teriak Naruto. Apakah Sasuke lupa jika sahabatnya itu akan berteriak histeris setelah mendengar cerita darinya.

Dan itulah reaksi yang ia dapatkan oleh pemuda duren itu. Menjerit!

"Pelankan suara mu, Dobe." Hardikku.

"Maaf, Teme. Aku sangat terkejut. Tapi apa benar yang kau ceritakan" tanyanya memastikan

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakanpertanyaan Naruto, sebenarnya SAsuke sedikit menyesal karena sudah menceritakan hal ini pada Naruto. Karena Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto bukanlah orang yang pandai menyimpan rahasia, tapi bukan berarti ia adalah seorang penggosip layaknya seorang gadis pada umumnya, Naruto hanya SERING keceplosan dalam berbicara.

"Tapi siapa perempuan yang sial itu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung mendapankan deathglare dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto tahu benar bagaimana tabiat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, berteman sejak kecil membuat laki-laki berambut kuning menyala seperti duren itu tahu bagaimana criteria yang Sasuke inginkan. Sasuke memang tampan dan berkharisma, tapi hal itu saja tidak cukup untuk membutnya bias bahagia dengan berbagai perempuan yang kerap mengelilinginya. Dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu.

Wajar jika Ayahnya Uchiha Fugakumengambil keputusan seperti itu, karena selama ini Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun berhubungan serius dengan seorang gadis manapun. Sasuke juga tak pernah memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan tulus dan penuh rasa cinta. Yang Naruto lihat selama ini bahwa Sasuke hanya mempermainkan mereka. Jadi wajar saja jika Ayahnya bertidak serupa..

.

Mata kuliah hari ini benar-benar menguras pikiran Sasuke, bukannya karena apa, tapi skripsi yang ia kerjakan benar-benar menyita waktunya.

Pertama ia harus pulang pergi ke kantor dan mengurusi beberapa dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani dengan segera. Tidak hanya sampai di situ saja, pikirannya melayang akan pembicaraan yang ia dan Ayahnya bicarakan kemarin.

Pandangan Sasuke kosong, buktinya ia tak sadar jika ada seseorang kecuali sahabatnya Naruto yang saat ini memanggil-manggil namanya berulang kali.

" ….suke"

"Sasukeee…"

"Pantat Ayammmmmm"

Puuukkkk!

Cukup keras, bahu Sasuke di tepuk cukup keras hingga laki-laki berambut raven itu menoleh kearah seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Sasuke memandang wanita itu sinis dan dengan santainya hanya di tanggapi cengiran kuda dari wanita itu.

"Jidat" gumam Sasuke

"Kau melamun, pantat ayam." Tanya Sakura, setelah itu ia ikut duduk tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Hn" hanya itu yang Sasuke lontarkan atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ada apa denganya Naruto?"

"Sejak pagi Teme memang seperti itu, Sakura-chan."

"Apa dia di tolak." Goda Sakura dibarengi cengiran menggodanya

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, karena dirinya dan Sakura tahu pasti bukan gadis-gadis itu yang menolak Sasuke, karena karisma yang di miliki oleh seorang Uchiha tidaklah mudah hilang hanya sekedipan mata. Yang ada, Sasukelah yang sering menelantarkan mereka.

"Ku dengar Hinata tengah mengandung, benarkah itu?" Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dan pada kenyataannya istrinya Hinata tengah mengandung

Naruto mengangguk " hehehe… begitulah Sakura-chan"

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah rumah yang tak kalah megahnya di bandingkan dengan kediaman rumah Uchiha. Ayah bilang rumah ini adalah rumah teman Ayah sewaktu mereka masih SMA. Tak ku sangka Ayah masih mempunyai teman sesame sekolah.

Terlihat dua sosok seumuran dengan Ayah dan Ibu tengah menyambut ke datangan kami dengan hangat. Acara kunjung-kunjung dua sahabat lama yang domilisinya tak terlalu jauh ini, belum tentu bisa di lakukan setahun sekali. Yang ku tahu mereka bernama Naoki dan Rin.

"Sasuke? Benar dia Sasuke." Komentar wanita yang bernama Rin. Ibu mengangguk Ramah. "Sasuke semakin tampan, terakhir kali bertemu dia masih kecil dan sangat lucu."

Tentulah. Kalau aku jelek mana mungkin keluarga kalian mau menjadikanku sebagai menantu! Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah kata-kata basi yang menjemukan,"Arigatou"

Kemudian ke empat orang ini asyik bercengkrama tentang masa lalu. Aku yang tak menjadi bagian dari zaman indah mereka hanya bisa duduk gelisah sambil menahan geram. 'membosankan' ucapku mencibir.

Mana pula gadis yang ingin di jodohkan dengan ku, kenapa tak kunjung kelihatan. Pasti dia sedang di dalam kamar sibuk berdandan di depan cermin sambil mencoba beragam baju yang pantas ia gunakan untuk menemuiku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan muncul. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya akan pulang terlambat, biasanya jam segini sudah pulang" kata bibi Rin sambil menatap jam di dinding."biasanya jika pulang terlambat akan member kabar, bahkan handponenya tidak bisa di hubungi sama sekali.

"Mungkin macet dalam perjalanan, saying."

Ku perhatikan percakapan sepasang tuan rumah ini dengan jemu. Juga Ayah dan Ibu yang sedang sibuk bicara denagn bahasa isarat. Lagi-lagi ekting.

"Apa anak kalian bekerja di rumah sakit"? Tanya Ayah

"Begitulah, dia lebih suka dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Padahal jika ia mau dia bisa bekerja di kantor dengan jabatan yang lumayan tinggi, tapi ia selalu menolak."

"Aku suka anak muda yang seperti itu, mandiri dan tidak mengandalkan orang tua." Aku meneguk ludah. Berarti Ayah meragukan potensiku selama ini.

"Tadaimaaaa…."

Kekesalanku yang hampir saja meledak terpaksa harus surut saat mendengar salam. Segera ku tolehkan arah datangnya suara di pintu.

Dan… Dan disana berdiri seorang gadis. Aku ternganga.

Bukankah dia adalah…

Tidak… Semoga bukan!

.

.

.

.

"Tayuya, kenapa baru pulang, Sayang?" Tanya Bibi Rin sambil beranjak dan melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

Aku terkejut, pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Hal yang berkutat dalam pikiranku adalah gadis ini masih kecil, kemana otak jenius Ayah sehingga ia menjodohkanku denagn seorang gadis yang bisa ku lihat dengan kasat mata jika dia masih di bawah umur.

Kulirik ke dua orang tua ku yang terlihat tertawa. Geram, tidak mungkin Ayah memilih bocah yang baru muncul di hadapanku ini menjadi menantunya.

Tapi zaman sudah beribah, usia bukanlah hal yang paling penting. Bahkan ada yang menikah di bawah umur, apalagi ada yang hamil di luar nikah. Jadi tidak heran jika Ayah berpikiran sepeti itu.

"Ini Tayuya anak perempuan kami." Ujarnya seraya mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranku.

Aku meneguk ludah, semoga pikiranku tentangnya tidaklah benar. Semoga bukan dia yang akan menjadi istriku kelak. Dan masih banyak lagi kata –semoga- yang masih terlintas di otak ku.

Baru ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu. Lagi.

"Tadaimaaaaaaa…" teiaknya lantang

"Okaeri…"

Pandangan tiba-tiba teralih pada sesosok perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda, berbeda dengan gadis yang duduk bersama dengan kami. Rambutnya lebih gelap. Gadis itu berjalan dengan senyum terpatri indah di lekuk wajah manisnya. Matanya menatap penuh tanya dengan raut keheranan yang terpancar sangat ketara. 'ada apa ini' pikir Sakura heran.

Dengan kikuk ia memberi salam dengan sedikit membungkuk sopan. Pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada seseorang yang tidak asing 'Sasuke?' ucapnya pelan

Yaa… gadis itu, gadis berambut pink sebahu itu adalah Haruno Sakura, anak sulung dari keluarga Haruno. Senyum canggung mulai terpancar di wajahnya., terbukti dengan semburat merah tengah menghiasi di pipi yang lumayan chubby itu. Tentu saja gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu tampak malu. Ketika tanpa sengaja ia sedikit berteriak saat mengucapkan salam kepulangannya. Lebih parahnya lagi saat ini di dalam rumahnya ia mendapati seorang tamu dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Sakura, kenapa baru pulang, Sayang?" Tanya Naoki, Ayah Sakura.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah. Ada kecelakaan di jalan, maaf juga karena Sakura tidak memberi kabar. Ponsel Sakura mati." Jawab Sakura ringan seraya melangkah masuk dan ikut duduk bergabung.

"Nah, ini dia yang di tunggu-tunggu." Ujar Ayah antusias.

Saat Sakura duduk berhadapan denganku, dia sama sekali tidak memandang curiga kedatangan kami. keluarga Uchiha. Ke kediamannya-Haruno. Hal itu membuat kedongkolanku yang sempat surut menjadi mengembung kembali. Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan seolah-olah berkata 'ada apa ini'. Barulah aku sadar kembali akan misi kedatangan orang tuaku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto ramah.

"Baik, Bi" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Separtinya sibuk sekali?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Tidak seperti yang Bibi bayangkan kok," Kali ini Ibu Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum mengarti.

"Seorang dokter pasti tahu obat yang mampu membuat orang jadi tenang, segar dan bahagia." Celetuk Ayah Sasuke. Sakura mengernyit binggung mendengar pertanyaan aneh seperti itu.

'Obat yang membuat orang tenang, segar, dan bahagia?' batin Sakura

"Jika obat untuk badan cepat segar mungkin ada beberapa, Paman. Tapi semacam obat untuk ketenangan dan kebahagiaan apa, ya?" Sakura tampak berpikir keras

Sasuke mendengus "mungkin ganja atau sejenisnya." Ayah menatapku tajam. Sasuke terkekeh.

Kali ini giliran Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Mungkin jawaban yang Sasuke lontarkan sedikit tidak masuk akal dan agak ngaco. Tapi setelahnya Sakura menyeringai menatap Sasuke.

"Ganja dengan dosis tertentu memang bisa di jadikan obat," Kata Sakura meremehkan "ganja hanya member ketenangan semantara. Tidak abadi." Sambungnya lagi.

"Ada satu hal yang bisa membuat hidup bahagia dan tenang tentram seumur hidup" kata Ayah menimpali

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti, sedangkan aku melongos dan berdecih pelan.

"Yaitu pasangan sehidup semati dengan oran yang kita cintai" lanjut Ayah

Beberapa saat, tiba-tiba keheningan menyergap. Tak ada suara apapun, bahkan helaan nafas dan suara jam di dinding tak memberi jeda untuk mencerna makna dari kalimat Ayah barusan. Dan aku yang sejak awal berusaha keras untuk menghindar, menolak, dan menagkis apapun jenis pembicaraan Ayah menyangkut pernikahan lebih tepatnya perjodohan, sampai ikut-ikut tertegun, terpaku, tersiap. Ini aneh, mengingat kata-kata Ayah bukanlah kata-kata yang luar biasa.

"Pasangan sehidup semati hanya akan di dapat dengan perjuangan, tidak dengan cara yang mudah. Bukankah begitu?"

.

.

.Akhir kata apakah Fict pertama ku ini LAYAK di lanjutkan kebali?

Maaf banget jikabanyak TYPO(s) yang berkeliaran dimana-mana.

Next Or Delt?

….

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

Next


	2. Chapter 4

Minnnaaaa… saya datang lagi niii. Gomennn, Rien telat updatenya. Ide ngalir tapi kok gak nyambung sama cerita sebelumnya. Hehehe….

Mungkin isi di fict ini nanti agak berbelit-belit. Ampunilah author yang sableng ini.

Dan,, saya juga masih newbie.

Jikalau ada yang kurang "ngehh" beri tahu ya…

Lagi proses pembelajaran :D.

Okelah… daripada Rien banyak bacot gak karuan, lebih baik baca saja yuuukkk!

.

.

.

WARNING!

.

.

.

Typo, OOC, OU, dan segala kerusakan ada di sini. Jadi, apabila anda semua kurang berkenan, silahkan banting hp atau pc kalian masing-masing (?). hehehehe.

Naruto akan selamanya menjadi milik paman Masashi Kishimoto.

OK….

Reading!.

.

.

.

Baik, lupakan masalah ini untuk sementara. Mungkin untuk sekarang aku masih bisa bersabar dengan tindakan yang Ayah lakukan padaku. Tapi, setelah melihat Ayah mengirimkan seseorang untuk datang ke ruangan ku, aku baru sadar jika apa yang Ayah lakukan memanglah bukan ucapan kosong belaka. Yahhhh…. Kakak ku, kakak yang menyebalkan ku itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Astagaaa!

"Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu yana bernama Karin itu, Sasuke?" sontak Sasuke langsung menatap horror kearah Itachi. Bagaimana tidak, baru pertama kalinya seorang Itachi menanyakan kabar 'kekasih' dari adik semata wayangnya itu. Bahkan kalau di ingat-ingat, Itachi bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan tentang perihal ini sebelumnya kepada Sasuke. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja di luar sana. Kenapa kakak menanyakannya" selidik Sasuke penuh curiga. Dan terdapat penekanan di akhir kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

Itachi tertawa melihat ekspresi yang Sasuke perlihatkan. Tawa ringan, namun, sungguh hal tersebut mampu membuat Sasuke tersinggung karenanya. Seolah-olah Itachi tengah mengejeknya atau barang kali menertawakan Sasuke yang saat ini mulai terpojok akan tuntutan ayahnya.

"Ayah memintaku untuk sementara ini menghendel tugas-tugasmu, Sasuke." Kaget, sudah pasti hal tersebut membuat seorang Sasuke merasa sangat terkejut dengan pehal tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, dia harus di gantikan oleh kakaknya Itachi. Dan inilah bentuk dari omongan Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kalimat untuk melawan perintah Ayahnya. Benar-benar mendadak dan tidak dapat di prediksi kemauan dari seorang Fugaku.

Memang, bentuk hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi sedikit aneh. Mereka memang suka berselisih, beberapa kali beradu argument. Tapi, di balik itu semua, sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi. Itu terbukti dengan rasa rindu yang muncul diam-diam bila lama tak bersua.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap Sasuke serius. "kali ini Ayah tidak sedang bercanda, Sasuke"

Sasuke diam. Memandang Itachi mengerti. Sasuke paham benar kemana arah pembicaraan kakaknya dengan gaya pantat ayam itu hanya bias menghela nafas berat dan mencoba mengerti kemauan sang Ayah. Hanya saja hal itu tidaklah segampang kita membalik telapak tangan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal wanita, kata Ayah perempuan yang akan di jodohkan dengan mu itu sangat manis, Sasuke? Ayah juga mengatakan jika dia seorang dokter yang sangat berbakat. Benar begitu?" Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Bias-bisanya Ayahnya mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Itachi bahkan seorang Fugaku menyebut Sakura sebagai perempuan yang manis. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak pernah menyadari hal tersebut. Lalu pertanyaannya, kemana saja pengelihatan Sasuke selama ini? Apa ia menganggap Sakura adalah seorang laki-laki? Yang benar saja!

"Hanya gossip. Sakura tak semanis yang Ayah katakana padamu. Ayah terlalu membanggakan si jidat lebar itu"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya meragu. "gossip? Jadi, kabar jika kelak kamu akan menggantikan posisi Ayah juga kabar burung semata, begitu?"

"Jika kabar tentang hak ku menjadi penerus Ayah memang hal itu PASTI akan terjadi. Tapi, jika itu menyangkut tentang Sakura, itu salah besar. Siapa yang mau menikah dengan perempuan yang galak seperti dia." Itachi terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Jika menurutku, Sakuralah perempuan yang paling cocok untuk mu, Sasuke. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai dunia malam, mungkin jika Sakura kelak menjadi istrimu ia akan mengubah tabiatmu yang buruk itu." Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan dengan siap membunuh. Dari pernyataan hal tersebut, sudah di pastikan jika Itachi menyetujui tindakkan Ayahnya.

"Ayah bilang, sebentar lagi acara pelamaran akan segera di selenggarakan. Katanya tukut Sakura di ambil orang lain… soalnya hanya Sakura yang paling cocok dengan dirimi, Sasuke."

Sasuke terbatuk mendengar kabar berita tersebut. pasalnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah membahas hal ini kepada keluarganya. Dan heeiiii... Sekarang ia baru saja mendapat berita ini dari mulut kakaknya Itachi. Sungguh kabar yang sangat mengejutkan, bagaimanapun juga hal seperti ini semestinya Sasuke yang harus pertama kali mengetahuinya. Apalagi itu adalah menyangkut tentang dirinya.

Sasuke menggeram frustasi, ia memilih bersandar pada kursi mejanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya, lalu sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang saat ini sangat mengganggu aktivitas pernafasannya.

"Kau beruntung, Ayah sangat memperhatikan masa depanmu, Sasuke"

Sasuke hanya mampu menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak suka "apanya yang sangat perhatian, Ayah hanya ingin mengambil kesempatan" Ujarnya sambil mengusap sedikit kerigat di pelipis kepalanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kesal tapi ia merasa tidak berdaya untuk persoalan kali ini. sungguh, inilah moment dimana ketidak sanggupannya dalam menangani masalah. Kegigihan Ayahnya untuk menjadika Sakura sebagai menantunya, dan kegigihan dirinya untuk mencapai puncak kesuksesan di pertaruhkan sekarang.

##

##

Hari yang melelahkan, yaaa... beberapa hari ini memang sangat melelahkan untuk seorang Haruno Sakura. SEgala sesuatu yang datang secara tidak terdeteksi langsung membuat gadis berambut pink itu menggeram kesal. Bukan karena masalah pekerjaan, dan bukan pula masalah kepadatan waktu yang harus ia lakoni. Bukan... Bukan karena itu alasannya.

Coba lihat, gadis yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Akhir-akhir ini ia tampak kacau dengan segala permasalahan yang kian membuatnya berpikir ekstra keras. Dan lagi, gejolak dalam dirinya antara hati dan nulari sebagai seorang anak, melaksanakan perjodohan dengan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai membuat dirinya sangat kacau luar biasa. Bahkan Sakura tak pernah sekalipun menginginkan akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda seperti Sasuke. Sungguh di luar nalar.  
Meskipun begitu nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan hal seperti itu mana mungkin bisa di apa-apakan lagi?

Dulu, pernah terlintas keinginan Sakura jika suatu saat ia akan menikah, ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat ia sukai dan sangat ia kagumi. Jika mengingat itu, bukankah Sakura sudah menemukannya. Misalnya saja Sasori. Dan sepertinya hal itu juga akan pupus dalam sekejap saja. Yang pasti, Sakura tidak mungkin mengecewakan keluarganya hanya karena keegoisannya. Yaaaa... Bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, keluarga adalah prioritas pertama dalam hidupnya.

Apalagi ke dua belah pihak antara keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno sudah mempersepakatinya. Apalagi mereka sudah saling mengenal semenjak kuliah. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Sasuke ataupun Sakura untuk menolak atau menentang keputusan tersebut. Tidak heran juga, jika ke dua keluarga tersebut masih bersih kukuh untuk tetap memperkuat hubungan pertemanan menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

Tapi, tidakkah hal ini juga tidak baik untuk Sakura nantinya? bukankah suatu pernikahan harus di landasi dengan rasa suka di antara ke dua pihak? Bukankah hal seperti itu sangat mempengaruhi kelanjutan kehidupan mereka nantinya.

Akan tetapi, hal seperti itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi jika suatu saat nanti timbul perasaan menyukai diantara mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura. Pasti akan datang waktunya mereka akan menyadari perasaan masing-masing dengan seiring berjalannya waktu yang mereka lalui bersama. Bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi-NYA.

"Kenapa semua ini harus aku yang mengalaminya" Keluh Sakura meratapi nasib.

##

##

Maaaaaaffff... mungkin aku tidak terlalu pandai merangkai kata atau pendiskripsianku sangat ancur luar biasa. Tapi sngguh, aku sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini, kok.

Gomeeennn minna~

Dan lagi, pasti ada beberapa typo yang berkeliaran di setaip chap. hehehe... Itulah saya T.T

Ok, saya tidak akan berjanji apa-apa. Tapi saya pastikan, saya akan brusaha sebaik mungkin untuk chap depannya. Jadi, para Author Senior tolong bimbingannya.  
Maka dari itu, saya mohon R~E~V~I~E~W nya.


	3. Chapter 5

Hallooo... kembali lagi dengan saya. hehehe... Apa ada yang rindu? ahhh... sepertinya tidak.

Oke, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, langsung saja baca Fict abal ini terlebih dahulu.

.

Warning! OOC, Au, Typo dan segala kerusakan ada disini.

.

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Can You Hear - Ichikawa soma

.

Happy Reading ^^~

.

.

Sebuah kastil dipinggiran kota terlihat sangat ramai. Tempat itu dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi dan sangat indah. Orang-orang yang berada disana tampak takjub dengan acara yang diselenggarakan.  
Berbagai pernik hiasan, hidangan dan segala sesuatu disana tampak menakjubkan. Sebagaian orang terlihat sedang berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing, ada pula orang yang hanya duduk dan menatap orang-orang yang tengah berdansa sambil menikmati minuman mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mengucapkan sumpahnya untuk hidup bersama Haruno Sakura. Namun ada satu hal yang tak dimengerti oleh Sakura. Pasalnya, setelah mengucapkan sumpah, Sasuke tidak mencium bibirnya seperti layaknya pengantin pada umumnya. Sasuke hanya mencium keningnya.  
Sekarang Sasuke sedang berdansa dengan Sakura dan Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua giok mata berwarna hijau itu. Mata itu, mata sekelam malam itu menatapnya tajam. Dan Sakura merasa terjebak didalamnya, dia seperti terkunci dan ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya harus melepaskan diri.

"Jidat" panggil Sasuke tetap memeluk Sakura. Karena memang pada dasarnya mereka dalam keadaan berdansa

Sakura mendelik kesal, dia jenggah dan tak suka saat pemuda yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu memanggilnya jidat.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura dengan nada ketus

Sasuke menyeringai, dia hafal betul perempuan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Semakin Sakura marah, mimik yang dikeluarkan olehnya semakin lucu. Dan Sasuke menyukai akan hal itu.

"Apa kau senang kita sudah menikah" Tanya Sasuke dibarengi seringai tipis dibibirnya

"Seharusnya kau menolak perjodohan konyol ini. Ayam!" tindas Sakura dengan notasi tinggi diakhir kalimat "kau bahkan mengiyakan dengan mudah" jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke tertawa, sungguh ia tak menyangka jika Sakura akan berekspresi seperti itu. Namun tampaknya hal ini akan dijadikan selingan untuk Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau juga menyetujui ide konyol ini, lagipula aku tak keberatan" Pernyataan yang Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura terperangah mendengarnya. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, yang jelas Sakura mempunyai perasaan tak enak.

"Sakura" Panggil Sasuke lagi

Sakura menoleh dan berkata "ada apa lagi" jawabnya setengah malas. "Untuk malam pertama kita ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dan sekali lagi seringai dari bungsu Uchiha itu keluar. Tampak Uchiha Sakura merinding saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Matanya membulat seketika saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi malam nanti. Keringat langsung datang bermunculan, sedangkan Sasuke semakin menyeringai menatap Sakura yang terlihat tegang seketika.

Dan acara pernikahan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno ini merupakan acara yang mengesankan.

..

~Ichikawa~

Uchiha Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman yang luas. Dia berhenti dan keluar untuk membukakan pintu gerbang rumahnya dan memasukkan mobil hitam metalic itu kedalam garasi.

"Ayo" ajak Saske. Lelaki itu mengambil kunci dari dalam sakunya dan membuka rumah megah disana.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Uchiha"

Sakura tak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke, namun entah kenapa detak jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Sasuke mengubah namanya menjadi Uchiha.  
Sakura terdiam menatap isi rumah itu. Semuanya sudah tertata dengan begitu rapi. Rumah itu terlihat sangat indah dan terlihat sangat terang. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, aroma rumput dan bunga bisa tercium dari rumah itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada sebuah lengan kokoh yang bertengger diantara perutnya, Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendapati tangan siapa yang sedang memeluknya itu.  
Tentu saja, lengan itu milik Suaminya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik menatap Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai. Sakura berulang kali melepaskan pelukan itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Semakin ia mencoba melepaskannya, semakin erat pula Sasuke memeluknya.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu itu, Sasuke" Pinta Sakura, namun lebih tepat sebagai perintah

Sasuke diam, ia sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja entah kenapa bau yang membaur dalam tubuh Sakura membuatnya nyaman

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura ketika lengan itu tetap tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau harus memanggilku Sasuke-kun. Itupun jika kau ingin aku melepaskan dekapanku" jawabnya santai

Sakura hanya mampu memutar bola matanya bosan. Sunggui lelaki yang resmi menjadi suaminya itu ternyata banyak maunya juga.

Sakura menarik napas pelan "lepaskan pelukanmu ini, Sasuke-kun" dan kalimat terakhir itupun membuat Sasuke menang. Meski pada awalnya Sakura enggan mengatakan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Seorang Uchiha memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Ano... Sasuke-kun, kamar tidurku dimana?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menggendongmu sampai kamar?" Sakura terdiam, sepertinya pertanyaan yang baru terlontar dari mulutnya berakibat fatal.  
Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sepertinya bungsu Uchiha ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal seharian ini.  
Tapi apasalahnya juga, setidaknya ia tak perlu berjalan kaki dengan menggunakan gaun seberat dan menyulitkan ini.

"Baiklah..."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala bridge style. Dia menggendongnya menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar mereja.  
Saat berada di ujung koridor sebelah kanan, Sasuke berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah kamar untuk membuka pintu.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menggeleng, ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menurunkan Sakura dari Gendongannya. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat tidur dan meletakkan tubuh Sakura disana.  
Kecanggungan mulai melanda Sakura, entah kenapa ia hanya diam. Hanya detikan jam dinding yang terdengar dari indra pendengarannya. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam.  
Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah pemandangan indah di balkon kamarnya membuat ia penasaran untuk melihatnya.

.

Sakura bangun dan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ke pintu kaca yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna biru. Sasuke mengangkat bahu kemudian dia hanya menghela nafas. Sakura membukanya dan dia tersenyum saat dirinya mendapati sebuah danau kecil dari kamarnya. Sakura membuka pintu minimalis itu dan keluar ke teras kecil di depan kamarnya.

"Pemandangannya sangat indah dari sini" seru Sakura dengan wajah berbinar.

Sasuke masih duduk ditempat tidurnya, matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap Sakura.

Sakura menoleh "Kau tak ingin melihatnya. Disini sangat indah?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menangguk. Sakura kembali menatap danau itu. Airnya terlihat sangat bening, bahkan tanaman disekitar danau kecil itu terlihat sangat indah dengan bunga yang mulai tumbuh. Sakura memejamkan ke dua matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Udaranya terasa sangat segar dan ia juga bisa mencium aroma bunga-bunga itu.  
Angin di musim ini memang sangat nyaman.

Sasuke mendekati sakura dan merangkul pinggang Sakura erat. Sepertinya pemuda ini sangat suka bergesekan tubuh dengan Istrinya. Tak khayal hal tersebut membuat Sakura terkejut dan melupakan 'kegiatan' yang ia lakukan.

Ia menatap Sasuke tak mengerti, entah kenapa Bungsu Uchiha ini terlihat sangat aneh.

"Kau, kenapa kau selalu memelukku Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas, kemudian ia memandang ke danau itu lagi.

"Sasuke-kun?" ulang Sakura.

"Hn"

Dan kata ambigu itu membuat Uchiha Sakura merasa kesal.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar"

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Mungkin saat ini ada perempatan garis siku-siku dikepalanya. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, menyebut namanya karena hanya ia lapar.

"Masakkan sesuatu yang bisa ku makan" Suruhnya

"Dasar pantat ayam, ku pikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Ternyata isi didalam kepalamu saat ini hanya makanan" Gerutu Sakura

"Keluarlah"

Sasuke terbengong. Keluar?

"Kau marah karena hanya karena itu dan menyuruhku keluar?" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya pelan, sepertinya lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu tak mengerti.

"Baka! bukan begitu maksudku. Sementara kau keluar, aku ingin mengganti baju. Kau pikir aku akan menggnakan gaun ini untuk memasak, eh?" terang Sakura

"Kau bisa menggantinya, ada atau tidak adanya aku."

"Cepatalah Sasuke-kun, aku sungguh tak nyaman dengan gaun ini" pintanya memohon "atau kau ingin aku tak memasak untukmu"

"Hn... Baiklah"  
Setelah itu Sasuke pergi. Namun sebelum pergi kecupan singkat mendarat dikening Sakura.

Sakura termangu sesaat. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi yang pasti tubuh Sakura seketika memanas. Pipinya pun terlihat memerah.

.

Sasuke terbangun saat matanya terasa silau karena sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Sasuke melihat sisi kamarnya yang sepertinya telah kosong sejak tadi. Sasuke mengedarkan pengelihatan matanya memcari sesosok wanita bersurai pink sebahu itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya, kamar manti itu terlihat sangat basah dan Sasuke tahu pasti, jika Sakura baru saja mandi.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju dapur. Dia merasa kelaparan. Setidaknya ada makanan yang bisa dia makan

"Ohayou"  
Sakura tertegun sesaat. Dia menatap Sasuke canggung.

"O-ohayou" balasnya terbata.

Sasuke mendekati meja dan terdiam menatap meja itu. Sarapan sudah tersedia.

Sasuke tersenyum dan duduk menatap makanan itu "kelihatannya enak"

"Coba saja!? aku juga menambahkan tomat ekstra"

Sasuke mengambil sendok dan memakannya. Dia terdiam sebentar, makanan itu memang benar-benar terasa enak.

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun, apa kau tak bekerja hari ini?"

000  
~Ichikawa~  
000

Sakura melepaskan sarung tangang yang baru sata dipakainya untuk menanam beberapa bunga di halaman belakang. Sakura baru saja menanam beberapa bunpa Rose dan Lily. Tak jauh darinya, ada banyak sekali bunga Lavender meski bukan ia yang menanamnya, tapi setidaknya ia sangat menyukai bunga itu yang sudah mekar dg begitu indahnya.

Hari ini matahari bersinar begitu cerah dan udara terasa sangat hangat. Baju berwarna biru yang dikenakan Sakura terlihat begitu cocok dengan langit diatas sana.

Sakura duduk dirumput dan matanya menyipit memandang dan sebuah senyum tipis terlihat saat memandang bunga-bunga disana. Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menikmati arma dari bunga-bunga itu. Dia menatap takjub bunga-bunga disekelilingnya. 'Semua terlihat begitu indah' gumamnya terperangah senang.

Sepertinya hari ini ia sangat menikmati hari cutinya. Ya... meskipun seorang diri. Karena memang suaminya itu memutuskan untuk pergi kekantor, alasanny sih ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditunda. Alasan klasik!?

Sore hari yang cerah, dimana saat ini seorang gadis.. Ah tdak, aku rasa ia lebih tepat dipanggil dengan sebutan wanita. Seorang wanita yang saat ini berganti marga menjadi Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura.  
Wanita berparas cantik dan berambut unik ini nampaknya sedang duduk santai dengan menselonjorkan kakinya di sofa. Pasti rasanya sangat nyaman jika bisa melemaskan otot-otot tubuh setelah seharian sbuk d rumah.

Memangnya apalagi tugas istri dirumah jika bukan membersihkan rumah? Kebetulan hari ini Sakura mendapat libur, meski hanya sehari. Toh pada dasarnya ia tak mempunyai kegiatan apapun untuk dikerjakan. Sedangkan suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke tengah berada dikantor dengan berbagai kertas yang menumpuk diatas mejanya. Mungkin!?

Hampir seminggu usia pernikahan mereka dan sampai sejauh ini masih blum ada kejadian yang bsa dikatakan 'wooww' mengingat bagaimana sifat dari ke duanya. Keras kepala. Sejauh ini kehidupan mereka biasa-biasa saja dan terkendali yang artinya belum ada ketegangan yang diakibatkan oleh pergesekan antra dua karakter yang berbeda ini. Dalam banyak hal, Sakura lebih aktif dari biasanya.

Meski pada awalnya ia sangat canggung melakukannya, namun pada akhirnya Sakura 'sedikit' menikmatinya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Sasuke tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan untuk dirinya.

~Ichikawa~

Sakura tersenyum senang saat ia melihat bangunan putih dan aroma khas disana. Dengan segera ia memakirkan mobil kesayangannya itu ditempat dimana semestinya mobilnya berada. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyum keceriaan yang terpatri indah dibalik wajahnya yang cantik. Sambutan selamat datang dan sambutan selamat pagi dari rekan-rekannya tak mampu membuat wanita itu tak tersenyum semakin senang. Hingga akhirnya ia, Haruno Sakura, wanita berambut pink itu akhirnya berada tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Haahh..." desahnya saat ia mulai memegang kenop pintu tersebut. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kaki masuk. Namun alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia tahu siapa gerangan sesosok disana.

"Jadi, kau menunggu kedatanganku..." tanya Sakura tepat dibalik punggung itu.

"...Gaara?"

.

0000

.

Bersambuuungg! ^^~

Yosh! Akhirnya bisa update juga, meski amat sangat lama #dihajar masa.

Oke, Ichi memang salah dan Ichi sadar akan hal itu. Tapi yang namanya ide itu gak tentu datangnya... Mohon di maklumi ya :-P.

Buat para Review, GOMENNASAIII... Ichi gk bisa balas review kalian satu-satu, mungkin lain kali akan Ichi balas jika ada waktu yang cukup. Hehehe...

RnR.. minna ;-)

Peluk cium, Ichikawa soma


End file.
